


Warm Me Up

by grasslandgirl



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [3]
Category: American Vandal (TV)
Genre: M/M, drabble prompt, really just some fluff, takes place mid s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 03:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grasslandgirl/pseuds/grasslandgirl
Summary: reposted from a tumblr propmt: #11- “don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” + Eldonado--Peter hates the snow, and Sam loves that Peter hates the snow, shenanigans ensue





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt from @wlwshehulk on tumblr, and you can find the original post of this on my tumblr, @grasslandgirl

Peter wasn’t used to the cold. He was a California kid, born and raised, and he had lived on the ocean his whole life to boot. It wasn’t that he had never  _ seen  _ snow before, but seeing it and getting the hype about it were two different things. That being said, maybe it wasn’t Peter’s best idea to go stay in Washington in January, no matter how interesting the case is.

Sam, however, was thrilled by the snow. He was a California kid as much as Peter, but unlike Peter, Sam loved the snow. And more than that, he loved how much Peter hated the snow.

Which was why, one day after coming back to Chloe’s after a day at St. B’s, Peter shouldn’t have been surprised by a piece of freezing, wet snow slapping him in the back of the head. Bellevue had gotten a lot of snowfall the night before, and as soon as the two boys had left the guest house that morning, Peter noticed a new- and concerning- mischievous glint in Sam’s eye. Frankly, Peter should’ve been surprised Sam had lasted this long before pelting him with a snowball. 

Seconds after the snowball hit his head, Peter had to fight to bite back a yelp at the cold dampness that was currently soaking its way down his back. He turned and glared at Sam, who was grinning with far too much joy close behind him. Sam gave an annoying little shrug, and for once, Peter was grateful they left the camera equipment in the car, because it left his hands free for retaliation. 

Sam’s face fell dramatically as he saw Peter stoop down and quickly scoop up a hand full of snow. The fear in his eyes was half real, half dramatics as he scrambled backwards, away from Peter, calling out “don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” Being cut off only by the snowball in question hitting him square in the face. 

Sam sputtered for a minute, scraping the snow off his face and jacket, while Peter just laughed. “You’re dead, Maldonado,” he growled out, but despite his tone and scowl, Sam’s eyes were smiling. Peter just grinned and bent down to grab another handful.

The snowball fight lasted all of fifteen minutes- longer than either of them expected- and ended with Peter calling for a truce. “You’re lucky,” Peter said, shivering, as they finally walked into the guest house, “that I’m fucking freezing, or I would’ve won that.” 

“Mmhmm,” Sam hummed in mocking agreement, pulling off his soaked outwear. He grinned at Peter, shining in the wake of his victory, “Whatever you say, babe,” 

Peter scowled in response at first, but then smiled, quick and sickeningly sweet. “Hey  _ babe _ , come here, I want a kiss…” He leaned in and Sam jumped away.

“Hell no Pete! You’re freezing,” Sam said, jumping away from Peter’s icicle-hands. Peter chased him halfway around the guest house’s main room before finally catching Sam by the wrist, worming one hand against the line of skin between Sam’s jeans and his shirt, and moving the other from his wrist to his cheek. “Fuck, Peter, you’re fucking cold.” Sam said, his irritated tone losing out against the smile that crept across his face.

“Then warm me up, Sammy,” Peter said, smiling softly.

“Shit, babe, you’re terrible when you try to be suave.”

“I know. Just kiss me.” Peter said, already leaning in.

And Sam did. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @grasslandgirl and I'm still open to suggestions/prompts, the og post this is from is tagged under asks so please feel free to send me a message if there are any prompts you're dying to read! (eldonado or otherwise)  
> thanks as always for reading! xoxo


End file.
